


Chemistry

by Maryse2311



Series: Demon Theo Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Teen Wolf (TV) Fusion, Demon Summoning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryse2311/pseuds/Maryse2311
Summary: AP chem is a nightmare but Liam knows just what he needs to help him pass his exam: a demon. Aka Liam is an idiot and needs supernatural help with chemistry.





	Chemistry

Liam really should have known better than to summon a demon in the locker room at school. Coach would absolutely murder him for it. Honestly, no one should have been surprised, Liam wasn't known for being especially bright.  
So there he was, sitting in the darkness of the showers, a spellbook and a candle in hand, chanting.  
The candle flared up and the sound of crackling surrounded the teen. A hazy figure appeared in front of him.  
The demon had leathery wings, dark and spiked. His fingers ended in talons and horns adorned his head. The haze dissipated and Liam saw his features. He looked young, close to Liam's age, a bit older maybe. His eyes were fanfiction green, almost terrifyingly so. His mouth was twisted in a cruel smile as he beheld the child confront of him. “Well,” he hissed in a perfect silky voice. “This is a surprise. You're no witch. Don't look like a Satanist either. What business do you have raising a demon, mortal?”  
Liam stuttered a moment. “My best friend, well only friend Mason is out of town. He game me this spellbook as a gag gift a few years ago. I didn't think it would actually work.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “I have this really big chemistry exam coming up and Mason usually helps me study. Of course he had to choose this week to go tour colleges.”  
The demon blinked. “You summoned me to help you study? Are you even afraid of me?”  
Liam laughed nervously. “I honestly have worse nightmares about failing AP chem. Please help me, demon.”  
“It's Theo.”  
“Please, Theo! I'm desperate.” Liam pleaded.  
Theo sighed. “Clearly.” He sighed again and sat down. His wings and talons faded away, making him much less intimidating. “Okay. At least this is better than being revenge for some crazed witch.”  
Liam’s face lit up and Theo's heart melted a little. “Thank you.”  
The pair spent the next hour on the shower floor going over Liam's notes. Liam even got Theo to laugh a few times. Liam took great pride in making a demon laugh.  
The night came to an end when Liam's eyes started drooping and Theo managed to pry him away from his notes. “I think it's time for you to send me back and head home. You're ready for your test tomorrow.”  
Liam’s face fell a little. “I don't have to send you back if you don't want to. You could come over for some pizza. If you want.”  
Theo smiled. “Are all mortals in this century as kind as you? The last time I was summoned was almost a thousand years ago and I never met anyone like you back then.”  
“What? A hyperactive, gay kid with anger issues? Trust me, there's a lot of us.”  
Theo stood up. “I think you had better send me back before I decide I like you too much and take you with me. You would not do very well in Hell.”  
Liam stood too. “Or better yet, you could stay here.”  
The hopeful look in Liam's eyes broke Theo's heart. “I can't. Bad things happen to demons who choose to stay on earth too long. It's been fun, mortal, but you had better send me back and forget all about me.”  
“I won't ever forget you.” Liam said quickly. “Not ever.” He stepped forward and placed a quick kiss on the demons lips. “Goodbye, Theo.” He read the words from the book and watched as Theo disappeared.  
“Goodbye, Mortal.”


End file.
